Ajari Kami, Ginpachi-sensei!
by Ichizuna Satou
Summary: "Ini fanfic, bukan segmen pengisi waktu yang kosong di Gin Tama itu!" "Authornya aja bahkan nggak tau mau nulis apa." "Jadi begitulah, untuk yang nggak mampir baca dan ngasih review, silakan berdiri di luar!"


**Ajari Kami, Ginpachi-sensei!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Asalkan Authornya Tau Apa yang Harus Dia Tulis, It's OK** **  
**

 **Rate : K**

* * *

 **"Karena _author_ nya aja nggak tau mau ngapain, kita bisa ngadain kegiatan dari usul-usul kalian"- Ginpachi-sensei**

 **a Gintama fanfiction**

 **Gin Tama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Gin Tama bukan milik saya. Saya nggak ada niat untuk mengambil untung apapun dari fic ini.**

 **"Mana boleh buat fic untuk komersil" -Shimura Shinpachi**

* * *

SFX : DING DONG

"..."

Hening.

Tidak seperti kelas-kelas yang lainnya, kelas 3-Z sangat sepi. Tidak ada kegiatan apapun, padahal guru mereka, Ginpachi-sensei, sudah datang. Seperti biasa, guru bermuka malas itu malah mengulum lolipop sampai mengeluarkan asap. Konon, hanya dengan menjilat permen lolipop terlalu cepat bisa mengeluarkan asap.

"Sensei, apa hari ini kita tidak ada kegiatan apapun -aru?" tanya Kagura, salah satu murid kelas 3-Z.

"Nggak ada," jawab Ginpachi-sensei singkat.

"Apa hari ini nggak ada surat dari penggemar -aru?" tanya Kagura lagi.

"Kau pikir ini segmen pengisi waktu kosong di anime Gintama itu? Lagian ini fanfic, bukan anime! (" _anime janai, fanfic da!_ " -Katsura)" jawab Ginpachi-sensei.

"Fanfic? Apaan tuh, Shinpachi? Bisa dimakan nggak ya?" tanya Kagura – _heroine_ dari Gintama yang rakus, ke teman sebelahnya, Shimura Shinpachi.

"Nggak, nggak. Fanfic itu karya tulis buatan penggemar dari seluruh dunia. Mereka memakai nama kita dan latar di Gintama dengan inspirasi mereka," jawab karakter tsukkomi berkacamata, Shinpachi.

"Lagian seenaknya aja mereka nulis cerita pakai nama kita tanpa ijin dari Sunr*se," timpal Ginpachi-sensei.

"Benar tuh, dasar _author_ jomblo yang tak tahu malu!" timpal Kagura.

"Namanya aja fanfic, Ginpachi-sensei, lagian kamu bisa tau hal begituan dari mana, Kagura-chan?" kata Shinpachi.

"Iya deh, tapi _author_ nya bahkan nggak tau mau ngapain, dari tadi kita disuruh ngobrol kayak gini buat alibi _author_ nya.." kata Ginpachi-sensei, membuka aib _author_ nya sendiri.

"Yang bener aja, _sensei_! Terus kita mau ngapain di kelas ini? Kelas 3-N aja pada belajar Sejarah Dunia Shinobi, lho," kata murid kelas 3-Z, Hijikata Toshiro.

"Ya, sensei! Bahkan kelas 3-D dapat pelajaran tambahan latihan jurus _Kamehameha_ , lho," tambah Isao Kondo, teman sebelahnya.

"Ya sudah, karena _author_ nya aja nggak tau mau ngapain, kita bisa ngadain kegiatan dari usul-usul kalian," kata Ginpachi-sensei.

Hanya dua murid yang mengacungkan jarinya- ingin menyampaikan pendapat masing-masing. Mereka adalah Shinsuke Takasugi, pemimpin geng Kihetai, dan Kamui- calon penguasa geng terkuat di angkasa- Yato, menggantikan Raja Malam Hosen.

Ginpachi-sensei memilih Shinsuke Takasugi terlebih dahulu, yang bahkan sangat jarang bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya, kecuali murid-murid yang bergabung bersama geng Kihetai.

"Apa idemu, Takasugi-kun?" tanya Ginpachi-sensei.

"Mari kita hancurkan aja sekolah ini, sensei," kata Takasugi dengan hasrat ingin menghancurkan segalanya.

"Hancurkan dulu kepalamu, Takasugi-kun!" jawab Ginpachi-sensei spontan mendengar usul mengerikan dari anak didiknya itu.

"Ya ampun. Selanjutnya, Kamui-kun, apa idemu?" kata Ginpachi-sensei sambil menunjuk Kamui, kakak laki-laki Kagura.

"Kita adakan saja kelas pembunuhan- kayak di anime Assassin*tion Classroom gitu- jadi kita bebas untuk membunuh guru kita. Bagaimana, sensei?" usul Kamui, kakak laki-laki dari Kagura.

"Tunggu dulu, Kamui-kun. Aku ini Ginpachi-sensei, bukan Koro-sensei, aku bahkan tidak punya kecepatan Mach 20!" kata Ginpachi-sensei.

"Karena usul kalian berbahaya, Takasugi-kun dan Kamui-kun, silakan berdiri di lorong sampai chapter ini selesai! Kalau bisa sekalian hancurkan juga 'bola' kalian masing-masing!" kata Ginpachi-sensei memberi perintah kepada dua muridnya.

Setelah dua murid berandalan itu keluar, Ginpachi-sensei mengeluh pada murid-muridnya. "Ya ampun, bagaimana ceritanya dua penguasa geng motor itu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Kalian juga pikirkan lah sesuatu untuk mengisi jam pelajaran ini. Bisa gawat nanti kalau nenek kepala sekolah (Otose) itu tahu kalau kita bahkan tidak pernah ada kegiatan pelajaran…" kata Ginpachi-sensei lagi.

"Ginpachi-sensei, aku bosan. Boleh pulang tidak?" tanya Okita Sogo, teman sebangku Isao.

"Pulang sana, kalau bisa sekalian pergi saja ke neraka," jawab Ginpachi-sensei.

"…"

Hening lagi. _Author_ bahkan tidak tahu mau ngapain.

"Oi, sensei! Kita tidak bisa mem- _publish_ fanfic ini kalau kita nggak ngapa-ngapain! Setidaknya buatlah satu tujuan!" teriak Hijikata.

"Tujuan? Bahkan _author_ yang membuat fic ini nggak punya tujuan. Masa' dia repot-repot buat fic ini tapi nggak punya tujuan komersil. Dia buruk dalam berbisnis…" jawab Ginpachi-sensei menyalahkan _author_ nya.

"Mana boleh buat fic untuk komersil, Ginpachi-sensei?" Shinpachi memberikan argumennya.

"…"

Hening lagi.

"Memangnya nggak boleh ya?" tanya Ginpachi-sensei.

"WOI! Respon mu kelamaan, sensei!" teriak Shinpachi, dengan tsukkominya lagi.

"…"

Hening lagi.

"WOI! Kebanyakan kata 'Hening lagi' tau!" Shinpachi membuat tsukkomi untuk _author_ fanfic ini.

"…"

Hening lagi.

Hening lagi.

Hening lagi.

Hening la…

"Kayaknya dia kepengin mati, sensei. Kita bunuh aja _author_ nya," terdengar suara Takasugi dari luar kelas.  
"Diam kau, preman! Kau nggak punya lagi hak untuk bicara di chapter ini tau!" kata Ginpachi-sensei.

"Lagian siapa sih yang mengijinkan _author_ nya buat fanfic kayak gini?!" timpal Hijikata.

"Nggak ada, Hijikata-san. Fanfic ini bebas dibuat oleh fans Gintama," kata Shinpachi.

"Oi, Shinpachi! Dari tadi kau terlalu banyak berkomentar, tau," Kagura nampaknya sudah mulai bosan dengan peran Shinpachi sebagai _tsukkomist_. (istilah buatan _author_ sendiri, LOL. Maksudnya itu karakter yang sering melakukan tsukkomi, gitu lah)

"Lagian, sejak kapan kau menjadi karakter serba tau? Apa kau sekarang menjadi Switch, hah? Mana komputer yang kau bawa-bawa kemana saja itu?" timpal Ginpachi-sensei. (Yang ane maksud Switch di sini adalah karakter dari anime Sket D*nce)

"Switch? Apa itu Switch?" tanya Hijikata heran.

"Ah, benar juga. Saat episode _collaboration_ Gintama dengan Sket D*nce yang muncul hanya kami bertiga Yorozuya, jadinya kalian semua tidak tau, ya?" kata Shinpachi memaklumi Hijikata yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ginpachi-sensei sama sekali.

"Scatman? Apa itu?" tanya Sougo.

"Kau belum pernah mendengarnya, Sougo? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menggoda cewek Harajuku, terus memeras mereka, lho," jawab Kondo.

"Itu namanya Scoutman! Yang bener itu Sket D*nce! Ngomong-ngomong kayaknya aku merasa _de javu_ saat kalian berdua ngomong begitu," kata Shinpachi. (coba liat anime Sket D*nce episode 26)

"Lagian, kita ini dari tadi ngobrol, blablabla terus pake bahasa aneh gini, ya?" kata Ginpachi-sensei, baru menyadari dari tadi _author_ nulis fanficnya pake Bahasa Indonesia.

"Keliatannya yang nulis fanfic ini dari luar Jepang, ya? Berarti penjualan anime Gintama sudah sampai ke luar negeri, dong!" kata Shinpachi.

"Hmph! Siapa tau dia tidak beli DVD Gintama, tapi nyari video bajakan Gintama di internet!" kata Ginpachi-sensei. _Author_ nya memang nggak pernah beli DVD Gintama, cuma download animenya di internet yang sudah ada subtitle Bahasa Indonesianya.

"Eh? _Author_ nya malah ngaku loh, setelah Ginpachi-sensei bilang begitu –aru," kata Kagura, dia melihat teks yang _author_ tulis.

"…"

Karena _author_ lagi bingung mau ngelanjutin fic ini, dia malah main game sepakbola P*S 2013 di laptopnya..

"WOI! Yang bener aja! Kok dari tadi gini terus sih, nggak ada kemajuan sama sekali!" Hijikata memberi tsukkomi pada _author_.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas 3-Z terbuka.

Ternyata cuma alien bodoh, Pangeran Hata, sambil membawa kartu pos.

"Woi! Apa maksudmu dengan 'cuma', _author_?! Lagian kau terang-terangan sekali menyebutku bodoh!" teriak Pangeran Bodoh yang di chapter ini dapet peran jadi alien pengantar pos.

"Ya, kau tau sendiri kan, Pangeran Bodoh. Peranmu di anime Gin Tama tidak begitu banyak, jadi kata 'cuma' itu sudah bagus untukmu, tahu! Apa ini surat penggemar?" kata Ginpachi-sensei mengambil kartu pos yang dibawa Pangeran Bodoh.

"Ya begitulah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," kata Pangeran Bodoh mengakhiri perannya di chapter ini sambil keluar dari kelas 3-Z. Kasian.

"Ginpachi-sensei, katanya ini bukan segmen 'Ajari Kami, Ginpachi-sensei!' di anime- walaupun judul fanficnya sama sih, tapi kok bisa ada surat penggemar sih?" tanya Hijikata.

"Mana aku tau? Lagian ini fanfic kan yang buat bukan Sunr*se tapi penggemar Gin Tama, terserah mereka,s" kata Ginpachi-sensei.

"Ya sudah, akan kubacakan suratnya," sambung Ginpachi-sensei.

Ginpachi sensei pun mulai membacakan suratnya- sama seperti di segmen 'Ajari Kami, Ginpachi-sensei!' di anime.

"Mari kita lihat… Pertanyaan ini dari Ichizuna Satou-kun. Bisakah kalian mengakhiri chapter ini?"

"EH! Bukannya Ichizuna Satou itu penname _author_ yang membuat fanfic ini? Lagian kenapa dia meminta kita mengakhiri chapter ini? Lagian, dia itu kan _author_ , kenapa dia malah menyuruh kita mengakhiri chapter ini meskipun dia sendiri bisa melakukannya?!" Shinpachi berkomentar panjang.

"Jadi begitulah. Apa yang sudah muncul di chapter ini akan keluar di ujian loh!" kata Ginpachi-sensei.

"Dan juga, _author_ dari fanfic yang nggak jelas ini, silakan berdiri di luar!" sambung Ginpachi-sensei.

* * *

 **SELF LINER NOTES**

Ya Allah, inilah hasilnya ketika saya mencoba genre humor dan parodi. Saya tiba-tiba kepengin menulis fic lagi setelah terkena Writer's Block dan hiatus setelah sekian lama. Karena kebanyakan nonton anime dengan genre humor seperti Gin Tama, Keroro Gunsou, Sket Dance, dan Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou, saya akhirnya ingin mencoba menuliskan humor ini. Intinya, bahkan ane pun nggak tau ini cerita mau dilanjutin kemana.

Sepertinya ane berhasil(?) membuat humor-humor yang menurut ane agak _boke_ , ditambah lagi ane yang _tsukkomi_ beneran ini bisa membuat Shinpachi ber- _tsukkomi_ bebas di fic ini. Memang sudah tugasnya sebagai _tsukkomist_ (LOL) untuk berkomentar tiap ada hal-hal _boke_. Dan ini bisa menambah jumlah kata untuk fic saya

P.S : "Dan untuk pembaca yang nggak ngasih review, silakan berdiri di luar!" –Ginpachi-sensei #abaikan


End file.
